


[podfic of] An April's Journey

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, First Kiss, First Time, I apologize profusely for the fop-y Frenchman, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, my really terrible French accent, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set against "The Reigate Squire", Watson learns Holmes has fallen ill in France, and for another reason than simple exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] An April's Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An April's Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11819) by Katie Forsythe. 



> A(nother) birthday gift for Heuristic Device, this time on her actual birthday. What a novel concept.

cover art by the_dragongirl

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/RickyPulsifer/Sherlock%20Holmes/An%20April's%20Journey.mp3) | 01:44:12 | 144 MB  
---|---|---  
Music: Souvenir de Florence, Op.70 - III. Allegretto moderato. Composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.


End file.
